A known steering apparatus for turning rear steerable wheels of a vehicle includes a steering gear actuatable in response to turning of a steering wheel. The steering apparatus includes a shaft extending from a steering gear connected to a front steering linkage to a steering gear connected to a rear steering linkage. The shaft rotates in response to turning of the steering wheel to actuate the rear steering gear and turn the rear steerable wheels.